1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading device is provided with a notification unit for notifying a user of information such as state of a medium or media being fed, insertion position of the medium. Such a notification is exemplarily shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-155095 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S61-192644 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,941 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,472. One type of image reading device is a manual-feed image reading device in which the user manually feeds an original or a medium to a conveying unit that conveys the original to an imaging unit. Even in such a manual-feed image reading device, there is a demand to read originals successively. To read the originals successively, the user must feed a next original to the conveying unit after completion of reading a preceding original that is currently being read by the imaging unit. More specifically, to read the originals successively, the originals are fed one by one in the judgment of the user.
As described above, in a manual-feed image reading device, originals are fed to the conveying unit in the judgment of the user. Therefore, for example, before completion of reading the preceding original, the user may feed the next original to the conveying unit in order to complete the operation of reading a plurality of originals in a short time. However, this may cause double feed or multi-feed or result in jamming of the originals. Moreover, if a problem occurs during reading of the preceding original, the user may not be aware of an interruption of the conveyance of the preceding original conveyed by the conveying unit and may feed the next original to the conveying unit. In such a case, the originals may be damaged. These are caused by the user's lack of awareness of the state of the originals being fed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to propose an image reading device that allows the user to be sufficiently aware of the state of the originals being fed.